


she's probably off saving the world and forgot to call

by essenceofbeing



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Ending, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofbeing/pseuds/essenceofbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera stayed behind during the hostage situation and put herself between a bullet and Roland Randol. This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's probably off saving the world and forgot to call

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this fic is going rn. Please bear with me and bother me if I stop updating. The fandom is really small so?? not expecting much.

The moment she realized Julian wasn’t with the rest of the boys, she knew something was wrong. The barn was empty now that the last guard had been taken out, but Julian wasn’t one of the prone bodies. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, pinching the nodes on her collar and watching herself shimmer out of sight. She sprinted furiously for the house.

As she crept through the back door, checking around her to make sure none of the cops would call out a self-opening door, she took in the scene before her. Julian with a gun, Alec and his mother on the side, Roland facing the window with a dangerously clear line of sight. Her HUD notified her of the heat signatures facing the house. A police sniper. Fuck.

She knew that her transmission about the real nature of the hostage situation probably hadn’t been fully received, and the setup in the kitchen was likely to escalate. Still, she couldn’t just materialize in plain sight. Looking around, she realized her only option was to stand in the line of fire and hope the sniper didn’t aim high. Her suit would (hopefully) hold up against the bullet, and the sound of shattering glass would be enough for the Randols to find cover and clear up the situation.

Carefully, she worked her way around the tense family. Once or twice she thought the floor creaked beneath her, but no one looked her way. Finally, situated between the window and the Randols, she stood and waited. Her bare neck was covered in chills. What if the sniper decided to go for a headshot? Her suit wouldn’t do her much good if the bullet went through her brain. The suit wasn’t very stretchy, but it was flexible enough that she managed to hunch down and grab the collar. Pulling it up, it managed to cover almost ¾ of her head. Right as she did so, Julian handed the gun to Roland and the sniper pulled the trigger.

Shit! She forgot how much a bullet hurt. Even though it didn’t penetrate the suit, the shock absorbency of the suit had gone down drastically after the damage done to it. She felt herself cry out noiselessly and fall to the floor on her knees. The back of her head felt like one massive bruise waiting to happen.

“What the hell was that?” Julian screamed from his new perch behind the kitchen island. “Did you hear that? The window-” The gun he had been holding and attempted to pass to Roland was now out of the way, in the middle of the kitchen tile. Dillon took it as a sign to move in, and Kiera managed to scoot herself out of the way of the Special Forces stomping into the kitchen. The screech of glass on floor was easily drowned out by the commotion.

Alec was screaming at the officers as they dragged Roland away, but his eyes were wildly flicking back and forth between the window and where Roland had been standing. Kiera didn’t manage to notice much else, her head throbbing wildly and her vision blurring slightly. She had to get out of the house before officers came in for a sweep and found her. She waited for a lull in people, as the Randol family was escorted out, and managed to stumble out of the back door with little incident.

Alec and his mother were sitting on the back porch, hugging each other as Dillon talked to Roland. Julian was being similarly questioned. Kiera was losing equilibrium quickly, and told herself that was why she listed towards Alec while trying to go down the stairs. At the last moment, she realized she couldn’t confront him in the relative seclusion of the back porch; his mother was clinging to him like a limpet. Her decision to turn quickly and avoid the two was thwarted by the way her vision spun crazily- one foot crashed into Alec’s arm before she managed to wobble down the stairs and towards the woods, away from the police presence.

“What the-” Alec glanced around, before understanding lit his face. “Mom, I’m gonna go get you some tissues, okay?” Ann nodded gracelessly, crumpling against the stair railings as Alec disengaged himself slowly. Kiera realized her was meandering her way, and shakily jogged to the tree line. She didn’t dare make her way through the woods in her current state, knowing the sound of leaves rustling would probably merit investigation. Still, she didn’t know how else to avoid Alec other than hunker down and stay invisible.

“Kiera?” he hissed under his breath, aiming for a spot along the tree line nearly a dozen feet away from her. When she didn’t answer, he walked outwards in little circles. She didn’t- couldn’t- move, and his outstretched hand was inches from brushing her throbbing head when-

“Alec!” Ann called from the porch, where she was hugging Roland, who had apparently been released for a few moments. “Alec, get over here!”

“Kiera, what the hell is going on?” Alec muttered, his hand pulling away. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and the release of tension triggered a wave of nausea so overwhelming she had to lay down and curl up. From her sideways vantage point, she watched time go by almost dreamily. Police cars pulled out- one with Julian glaring mutinously from the backseat- emptying the road slowly. The Special Forces tent was broken down, packed away, and the various pieces of body armor and weaponry put away. An ambulance roared away, likely with Carlos struggling to live inside. Still, she couldn’t quite be bothered to get up. It felt so nice just to rest, maybe let her eyes close just a little…


End file.
